The overall goal of this R34 grant is to execute a series of Stage 1 planning activities to develop an overall vision, roadmap, organizational structure and operational procedures for a multidisciplinary dental, oral, and craniofacial tissue regeneration consortium. The proposed University of California Tissue Regeneration Resource Center (UCTRRC) as currently envisioned will join faculty with complementary strengths from three UC campuses: San Francisco (craniofacial care, regenerative medicine), Berkeley (material science, bioengineering), and Davis (large animal models, tissue engineering) to form a robust working group of clinicians, scientists, industry experts, and other stakeholders. A core-centric administrative structure will facilitate a supportive, trans-disciplinary ecosystem in whic all necessary components are in full and free communication through the stages of pre-clinical development and clinical trial design and approval. Importantly, the Center will efficiently leverage an extensive array of existing resources that resonate with the Center mission. Three proposed Aims are to: 1) Establish broad and deep links between existing centers and faculty at the three partnering institutions; 2) Develop the robust infrastructure needed to work cohesively in the translation of TE/RM therapies for patients with dental and craniofacial diseases; and 3) Form a consortium of dedicated dental and craniofacial practitioners that link to the UCTRRC faculty. To accomplish these aims, we plan a series of interactive retreats and strategic planning meetings. These include a full-day UCTRRC Leadership Retreat at UCSF to perform a gap analysis and develop a strategic plan for the remainder of the planning grant period. Next, a workshop will be held at UC Berkeley that will include invited experts in the areas of craniofacial tissue engineering, product manufacturing and scale-up, product regulation, intellectual property, pre-clinical testing, and clinical trial design. Craniofacial clinicians, including both academic and community practitioners, will discuss the most urgent needs from a patient care perspective. The goal of this meeting will be to assemble the framework of a successful UCTRRC and establish the appropriate interdisciplinary teams and leadership for the UCTRRC Cores. In parallel, the Center Clinical Advisory Board will liaise with regional and national organizations of clinicians to establish our network of practitioners that will be central to subsequent Stage 2 and 3 activities. A second workshop will be held at UC Davis focused on identification of potential Interdisciplinary Translational Project (ITP) teams that will partner wth the UCTRRC during Stage 2, finalizing the UCTRRC structure, workflow, and external partnerships, and establishing the timeline for completing the Stage 2 application.